


As in Sam 'slash' Dean... together.

by tyomawrites



Series: Supernatural Writing drabbles [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, There's Sam girls and there's Dean girls, and what's a slash fan?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 02:15:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1587944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyomawrites/pseuds/tyomawrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"As in Sam 'slash' Dean... together."</p><p>"They do know we're brothers right?"</p><p>"Apparently that doesn't matter."</p>
            </blockquote>





	As in Sam 'slash' Dean... together.

"As in Sam 'slash' Dean... together."

"They do know we're brothers right?"

"Apparently that doesn't matter."

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Dean stared at the ceiling of the motel.  _'Apparently that doesn't matter...'_ Dean fans and Slash fans? 

 

_'What the hell?  Him and Sam? Together? Together together?'_

 

Dean closed his eyes again, feeling a bit light headed and dizzy. In his head, he could see Sam pinning him when he'd broke in, when Dean began teasing him about losing his touch. 

 

_'Shit!'_

 

He remembered the heat of Sam pressed against him. Every time Sam died in his arms. 

 

_'Sammy, come on Sam, don't die on me. Oh god please!'_

 

Dean sat up breathing heavily. "Sam?" He looked to the lump on the bed on the other side of the room.

 

"Sam?" He felt around for something soft to throw at Sam's sleeping body, attempting to wake him up. He picked up a small bottle, of whatever it was and threw it at Sam's head. "Sam, wake up buddy!" 

 

"What Dean?" Sam replied groggily, turning to face Dean from the bed.

 

"W-we need to t-alk about the thing we found.... The slash fans, and us." Dean said, pushing the blanket aside and swinging his legs over the side of the bed.

 

"What does it need to matter Dean? It's just fiction." Sam replied, blinking slowly pulling a pillow over his head.

 

"N... No Sam it's not." He admitted reluctantly. "Sammy, it's not, I... Sorry." He muttered. "I shouldn't be saying anything. Go back to sleep."

 

"No you woke me up now, tell me." Sam protested, sitting up. "Dean?"

 

"Sam, no it's nothing, I'm being stupid, my head's fucked up I guess." Dean cradled his heads in his hands, not looking at Sam.

 

The mattress sunk next to him and Dean felt an arm wrap around him. "Dean, you can tell me anything." Sam assured. 

 

"Sam..."  _'Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit.'_ "I think I might be gay or maybe bi, Sam."  _'Don't say it, don't say it, don't say it...'_ "For you."  _'Fuck!'_

 

"Dean?" Sam tilted his chin up, looking at him in the eyes. "Thank you." He whispered. "Thank you." 

 

Dean felt a Sam's lips hovering over his. He heard Sam whisper 'Thank you' one last time before Sam kissed him.


End file.
